1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of displaying a shot image on a display unit provided in an apparatus body and outputting the shot image to an external monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is known that includes a liquid crystal display unit and an external monitor output terminal, and is capable of displaying a shot image on the liquid crystal display unit and an external monitor connected thereto via the external monitor output terminal.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-270944 discusses a digital camera that determines whether an external monitor such as a television monitor is connected to an external monitor output terminal. If an external monitor is connected to the external monitor output terminal, the digital camera inhibits a display of an image on a liquid crystal display unit of a camera body, and displays the image only on the external monitor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-169150 discusses a method used in an electronic camera including a look-in type electronic viewfinder and a rear liquid crystal panel having a display screen larger than the electronic viewfinder. In this method, the electronic viewfinder displays an image output from a charge-coupled device (CCD) as a through image, and the rear liquid crystal panel displays, in a reproduction mode, an image different from the image displayed in the electronic viewfinder, and information indicating a state of the electronic camera.